1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus, particularly of the type for use in playing the well-known game of bingo. More particularly, this invention relates to a game apparatus to be used by blind persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,831, issued to L. Fritz, on July 21, 1925; U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,041, issued to J. O. Kleber, Apr. 23, 1946; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,146 issued to J. P. Mohler, Mar. 8, 1949. The last mentioned patent is concerned with a bingo board for the blind but involves a braille system for the identification of the numbered positions. The device described by Fritz, also embodies raised numbers in the squares. However, the surface texture of the raised nature of the numbers is undefined.
Opportunities for the blind to participate in parlor games are frequently limited by the fact the participants must be in some way able to identify positions on a game board or action to be taken on a game board through the braille method. Many blind people have been taught the braille system of numbers and letters and can use the system for identifying symbols on game boards. U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,146 to Mohler, embodies the braille system in identifying symbols on a board. However, people who become blind in later years, often do not have the opportunity or ability to learn the braille system and cannot engage in games in which a braille system is required in order to play the game. Surveys have been made to find out just how many blind people are skilled in the reading of braille and at least one survey conducted in England, indicates that 66% of blind people over the age of forty do not read braille. It is expected that the same situation exists in the United States.
The use of raised numbers or letters which the blind person can feel and determine the shape of the symbol by running his fingers over the raised portions have not worked well because it is difficult to determine the shape of a symbol when a smooth surface is presented to a blind person, especially one who has become blind in their latter years and whose sense of touch has diminished making it more difficult to determine the configuration of letters and numbers.